kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurum
and Pit gazing at the Aurum Islands.]] The Aurum (オーラム軍 Ōramu-gun, "Aurum Army") are one of the factions introduced in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Beckoned by destruction and corruption, the war between Palutena's Army, the Forces of Nature, and the Underworld Army attracts them to the Overworld. Characteristics Physical Appearance The Aurum vary in appearance, though the majority resemble white geometric shapes with green markings that aid in energy regeneration.Loading Screen "Most Aurum enemies have green markings on their bodies. These patterns are said to aid in energy regeneration." They typically have inhuman features, lacking faces or limbs; however, the Zaurum appear to be the most humanoid of the army. When Pyrrhon takes control of the Aurum Brain, their green features turn orange. Goals According to the "Book of Divine Prophecy," chapter 84, section 3, "Beckoned by destruction and corruption, the Aurum are born from and return to nothing. They travel across the galaxy to swallow up the heavens, land, and seas."Chapter 15, Air Battle That being said, the Aurum have one goal: to consume and be all. They have a single-minded desire to achieve this task, as shown by Aurum Pyrrhon's dialogue. The Aurum have no individuality of any sort, acting collectively to further the goals of the Aurum Brain. They ransack the planets they conquer in order to further their army, disregarding any of the planet's inhabitants. The loot they pull is then hauled into the Aurum Hive, where they build new troops and ships. Members Notable Members *Aurum Brain: The control panel giving out orders to the entire army. *Aurum Pyrrhon: The corrupt, Aurum-controlled form of Pyrrhon, who attempts to gain ultimate power by merging with the Aurum Brain. *Aurum Generator: The energy source of the Aurum Hive. *Aurum Core: An artifact that controls one of the Aurum Islands. Troops Appearances ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' thumbHaving been drawn by the war amongst the gods, the Aurum arrive in the Overworld and begin ransacking the planet. As the gods question the origins of the Aurum and what actions should be taken against them, Pyrrhon arrives on the scene and explains the Aurum's goals. He then proceeds to engage the Aurum forces in battle, keeping their initial invasion at bay while Pit fights his way in and destroys the Aurum Core. Afterwards, the gods establish a temporary truce to deal with the invaders, and Pit travels to the Aurum Hive to destroy its generator. During the final battle with the Aurum, Pyrrhon betrays his allies by fusing with the Aurum Brain to obtain its power for his own agenda. As a result, the Aurum turn orange in color as Pyrrhon uses them to attack the other gods. When Pit arrives inside the Aurum Brain Fortress, however, he finds that Pyrrhon is now being controlled by the Aurum Brain. Upon his defeat, Pyrrhon manages to regain control over himself, and he uses what remains of his willpower to fly the fortress and the rest of the Aurum troops to the other side of the galaxy. Later, the Chaos Kin and Dyntos copy some of the Aurum troops during the events of Chapter 21 and Chapter 24, respectively. Trivia *"Aurum" is the Latin word for "gold." *All of the Aurum bosses are completely stationary for the duration of their fights. *As mentioned in the Aurum Mik's Idol description, the Aurum need to capture objects first in order to replicate them. *According to Palutena, the true names of the Aurum are actually impossible to pronounce, so she took the liberty of naming them herself.Chapter 16, Air Battle References Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising enemies Category:Enemies Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Armies Category:Aurum Army Category:Solo Mode Category:Affiliations